Middle of Nowhere
by jinxum
Summary: OneshotWhen theres nowhere to left to run, no one left to turn to, where shall you go? Kagome wakes up to a dreadful dream and only one person to comfort her. InuKag AU


Middle of Nowhere

One Shot-

Dislaimer: Dont own nothing. Except the idea.

-

-

-

-

AN: A cute one shot in AU. Something I made up in thirty minutes. Lots of Fluff and cuteness. Read and review. Don't expect a sequel. Plus this story has angst so don't read if you have a weak heart. Just kidding. It's only angsty in the begining. The rest is pure fluff.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Its so dark. Its so cold. I'm freezing. I'm sitting on the ground. There's nowhere to go. I don't know where I am. Please, someone help! I want out. I'm scared. How did I get here? Please get me out of here. Someone HELP!_

**When there's nowhere left to turn**

**I get lost inside my head**

**Where my thoughts start running wild, running wild**

_She was helpless. The dark engulfed her. She started running and running and running. She kept running until she had no breathe left to run. Still it was the same. Horror and anger ran through her vains. She did nothing to deserve this. She did absolutely nothing._

**Now I'm living in the dark**

**Where's the light I'm so afraid**

**Here in solitude I've lost..my way**

_She started to cry and panic racked her body. _

_"Someone please get me out of here! I don't want to be here! Please let me out." _

_Nobody responded to her plea. She was left helpless as she ran again._

_Darkness was right behind her. Then there was nowhere left to go. Because she was in nowhere._

**In the middle of nowhere**

**there's nowhere left for me to hide**

**isn't there anybody out there,**

**to help me through this lonely time.**

**I'm all alone**

**Just empty roads**

**In the middle of nowhere**

**I'm all alone.**

_Suddenly, there was a voice. Calling to her._

_"Kagome, baby, please come back. It's okay. Wake up honey." _

_She saw the light. She ran towards it. Toward's the voice. The soothing sound that almost caused her to break down._

_"Come on Kagome, wake up!" She breathed heavily, and when she reached the light, she closed her eyes and let herself wake up._

**Hope is nowhere to be found**

**I can't find my way back home**

**Slowly drifting far, far, away**

_When she opened her eyes she saw another blinding light. Then soft golden eyes looking over her with concern._

_"Inuyasha! I'm sorry. I woke you up didn't I? I feel so terrible!" _

_Then Kagome began to cry and mumble about what a horrible person she was. _

_"Shee honey. It's ok. You didn't wake me up at all. In fact I had to wake up early for my morning jog." _

_She sniffed then gave a little giggle. "Silly Inu, you never go for jogs, especially not in the morning but thank you for reassuring me." He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding._

_"Whatever you say babe. Anything to keep you from crying." His grin turned into a frown. "But tell me, why were you thrashing around so much? Bad dreams?"_

_She shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "More like bad memories. I started remembering what they did to me at the house." She began to sniff again as she remembered her terrible nightmares. She put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and his arms tightened around her's possesively._

_He gave a growl and tightened his hold on her angrily. "Those people that did that to you had no right to do what they did to you. They told you things that weren't true and you can't believe them. They just wanna make you feel worthless and your not, got that Kags?" _

_She sighed. "I know. It's just that I keep getting the horrible nightmares and I feel what they wanted me to feel. You know?" He looked at her lovingly. "Yeah I know, but no matter what they say, someone does love you and that someone happens to be me, Sango, and Miroku. Don't give in to them ok?" _

_Her face started turning to a normal shade and she smiled one of those dazzling smiles at him. _

_"Okay. I get it. Thank you for helping me through this." He laughed. "Your absolutely welcome". After a comfortable pause he added, "You know I love you right?"_

_She pretended think about it for a moment. "Yes, I think I do know how you feel about me and I just wanted you to know I love you too". _

_He stared at her until both their lips met and ended in a passionate kiss. _

_When they finally stopped sucking each others lips he said, "If you ever get those dreams, tell me, share them. It's not healthy for you and definitly not healthy for that baby that's about to come out. We don't want to give it creepers, do we?" _

_She shook her head and rubbed her belly. "I can't wait for him or her to come out. I'm so ecstatic." and she gave a high pitched squeal. _

_"Shit woman, are you trying to make me deaf or something?" _

_She frowned and said, "Now Inuyash, what did we agree on?" _

_He groaned and repeated the saying which now sounded more like a mantra because it was repeated every five minutes the couple was together. _

_"Nobody shall curse around the child." _

_Then he gave an exagerated smile. "Kagome why did we have to wait to know the sex of this kid? I wanna know now!" _

_She gave a groan at his puppy dog expression. "I want it to be a surprise and even if it is a girl or boy we wont love him or her no less. Right?" _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course, but I don't like to be surprised. You know that." _

_She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "But I do. Get some sleep. Tomarrow's a busy day." _

_He snorted. "Whats so busy about your mother coming over." _

_She bonked him over the head and pretended to be angry. "Are you say my mother, your mother-in-law is not important? Because hey, she's the one that's giving us these free diapers so unless you want to buy three hundred packs of diapers that you know we can't afford, go ahead and insult her." _

_Inuyasha gave her a mortified look and pretended to be sound asleep. Kagome giggled and nestled right beside him. He put his arms around hers and they slept comfortably for about ten minutes until Inuyasha heard a scream. From his pregnent wife. _

_"Inuyasha wake up!" Inuyasha was wide awake when he heard the scream and looked at his wife. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" _

_Kagome looked more calm now that her husband was awake. _

_"Inuyasha, you have to promise to be calm because only one of us can be panicing."_

_Inuyasha calmed himself down and said, _

_"Okay, I've got it together. Now tell me what's wrong!" _

_There was a pregnet pause. "I think my water broke."_

**Is there anybody out there**

**to help me through this lonely time...**

**In the middle of nowhere**

**Im on my own**

**Or am I?**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Song title is called Middle of Nowhere written by Trish Thuy Trang. If you guys know who that is...Probably not. But anyways the "or am I" part at the end was not part of the song. I just made it up. I think this was as long as a one shot can get.

**Explaining the Story**

In the story you get hints of the kind of abuse that Kagome has recieved when she was in the "house" as she called it. Or I called it. I think you can imagine for yourself what kind of horror and sick torturing she endured there. So I guess I made Inuyasha out to be this hero that rescues her from the dark. The light represents what Kagome has been reaching through all this tormoil. And the baby represents and new life. **Maybe if I get lots of reviews I might add what really happened at the house. So lot's of reviews equals a one shot about the terrible house where Kagome stayed before she met Inuyasha.**

_**Thank you for reading this story. I hope you review and that this is not too shabby. I don't think this should be called a song fic because it dosen't really revolve around the song. It just went along wit it. But I'm babbling. You guys are thinking what does she know right? Well guess what? Shutup. Dont think your so smart. Just kidding. Lots of love to my reviewers and hoped you like this story.**_

_**Always**_

_**Maoi-san**_


End file.
